


they make sense

by an_s



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_s/pseuds/an_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bit of raikim analyzation</p>
            </blockquote>





	they make sense

**Author's Note:**

> i still feel like i missed some points about their relationship i liked  
> i also feel this is kind of messy but this is just a way to dump all of my raikim thoughts and thats why it's all in lowercase ((sorry if you're not a fan of that))  
> the end is a pretty rushed and i'm sorry for that  
> maybe i'll revisit this someday pbbbb  
> i hope you enjoy  
> ((also i only refer to rai as "he" and kimiko as "she" and im sorry if thats not your thing))

and its like, they don’t have to work out. they could just be incredibly close best friends; theres nothing wrong with a boy and a girl being friends (they could also take the route where they quickly decide a romantic relationship is not right for them, and they break up quickly and its awkward for everyone. but they believe they’re too close for that). its not impossible. its just, well, you get a little lonely being cooped up in a temple, and not everyone always wants to cuddle or be kissed. it could be a pity relationship, you’re lonely and i’m lonely, but there are also those times where you find what you’re looking for while you mess around. they think they’re like that.

he’s not sure when it started, it seemed like a gradual thing, but at the same time the weight of the revelation hit him like a fucking freight train. he liked her. his strong feelings stopped being platonic, and his puppy love would probably grow into something more serious at this rate. he tried to woo her, he’d turned meaningless bickering and meaningless flirting into not-so-meaningless flirting, and she had managed to catch on sooner or later. he confessed and she warily accepted and returned his feelings.

his not-so-meaningless flirting made her realize she craved a bit more than her slight pecks on his cheek, a bit longer of an embrace at the end of a long day. it didn’t hit her as hard though, for whatever reason. she took it much better than he did surprisingly enough. maybe having keiko to talk to about it helped more than his no one.

and she was wary because she didn’t want to lose a best friend. its stereotypical, but it made sense.

he was the one to confess, naturally. she wasn't one to give in. he was so nervous and worried and distraught over it, for whatever reason (she would have asked, "but you've talked to tons of girls? why can't you talk to this one?" if it wasn't her he got so worked up about). the way he confessed didn't exactly go as planned. he meticulously looked for all the right words to say; he made a whole speech in his mind. instead everything came out messy, words stumbling over each other as if he talked to fast for his brain. it was like his thoughts boiled too fast and bubbled over and made an absolute goddamn mess. it was a good thing kimiko was forgiving because she felt the same way too.

(she probably couldn't have felt any happier that day)

they didn’t start off so well. he tried too hard to make their relationship like the one his older sisters grew up on, protect her, tell her sweet, cheesy things like how he wanted to give her the entire universe (it wasn’t exactly a lie). he began to notice that she didn’t receive it very well.

she didn’t receive it very well. when she said she returned his feelings, she expected the same relationship they had had earlier, but their feelings laid out properly. him constantly doting on her, saying sweet, cheesy romantic things were things she wasn’t used to, and she didn’t want to get used to anytime soon. not only that but the blushing? really? the blushing was where it had to stop.

she nearly broke up with him a week later because of that. she asked him why the hell he was acting so weird. she thought that just because their label changed, their relationship shouldn’t. she told him the only difference is that now they know their feelings for each other, and he can be cheesy from time to time, but she knows that the special bond that they have is due to their friendship. she knows they can only go up from here, to be quite honest. they’re just so casual with each other, why would she want to lose that?  
and they work for many different reasons. they work because they are so shockingly different, and they work because they are just so similar.

she has her father. she considers keiko family, too, but she’s never lived with keiko before, much less three other guys she’s never met before. she’s lived alone for a long time, and its not like her dad doesn’t spend time with her. its just that, when you spend so much time alone, you don’t know what it feels like to live with others. and after that, sometimes returning home to an empty house feels just so fucking lonely. the temple is nice because someone is nearly always there.

he, on the other hand, has eight siblings and two parents and even more family that visit quite often. its always loud, he’s always got someone to go back home to because someones always home. its nice and he loves his family no matter how obnoxious his little sisters can get, but the temples peace and quiet feels so fucking wonderful in contrast to his bustling house.

clay comes from the country, and is pretty much the living stereotype of the american cowboy. omi has known nothing about the rest of the world all his life until the three of them came.

he has street smarts; it comes after living with little siblings and just generally wandering the city. he knows slang just as well as she does, knows how to navigate a city to get out ok, and he just has common sense (omi and clay are a bit less talented in that department). they come from different worlds, rio vs tokyo, but they’ve learned enough to be more tech-savvy and have more common sense than the others.

maybe its why, if you look a little too closely at them, theres just a tad more respect between the two of them than they have for others. its in all of the little gestures, the looks, the fist bumps, the bets. its in the fact they know each other well enough to know how to goad them on best. teasing is his technique, and it always works (omi and clay thought his teasing her, especially when he was teasing her about her kimino). even so, they’re aware of the boundaries and lines that are set. they know when to back off.

they work because they’re different. they’re both eager and spirited people, just in different ways. it balances. he is animated, but his methods are more easygoing than her fiery and intense way of dealing with things. they’re different in that they work hard for different things. he is more concerned about his appearance (its probably why his methods are more easygoing, he wants to show how he’s not really all that interested in what he’s doing) while she is much more concerned for herself. she absolutely fucking hates looking weak. she is much more concerned in herself looking independent. they’re not wrong when they say opposites attract. and despite being opposites, wind and fire complement each other. it makes sense.

they’re worried when they tell master fung. its probably taboo for the dragons to be in relationships, much less with each other. clay took it rather well, maybe too well, as he set up a bet with omi to see how long it would take them to stop hiding it and tell them (although that required a slightly uncomfortable explanation of what the term “relationship” implied). omi treated them a bit differently, and asked lots of questions. he asked how the feeling was different compared to their feelings, for, say clay. he asked how they could feel something like that for each other. he asked why they thought they “were good for each other.” it took a bit for the questions to stop.

they were surprised when master fung told them they could carry on. he said that usually dragons weren’t allowed to have relationships, but he knew that the more he would restrict them the more “desire they’d have for each other.” saying it out loud was sort of disgusting, but they knew it was the truth.

they’ve worked it out well enough, and they’ve come so far. they think about this as they lie in bed a lot (but they don’t tell each other about that, thats a bit much maybe), and they know they can only go up from there.


End file.
